bzpepicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightning Strikes Twice
Lightning Strikes Twice is an adventure epic by BZPower Member Inferna Firesword. It is the sequel to Heroes and Halflings. =Plot= The story begins with the Melding of Makuta Deimos' antidermis with the Shadow of a then-unknown Ice character, transforming him into a halfling. The residents of the Amari Islands quickly discover his existance on their most southernmost island, Enyo, and upon the discovery that the progenitor is Turaga Nuju, his soulmate and the area's leader, Stara, sends word for their new Toa Stiaye to return home. On Shi-Nui, Stiaye recieves Stara's message and sets off for her home the next day, accompanied by Water Toa Amphitrite and Ice Toa Japoro. On a brief stop on Rohaya, they are joined by the Toa of Air Aeolus, who was sent by the leaders of Metru Nui -- his home city -- to locate Nuju. He joins the trio on the journey south, but on the way, tension builds between them all as Aeolus realizes his feelings for Stiaye, and only the work of Amphitrite clears the air. Meanwhile, Stara continues to spy on Deimos with a Noble Iden, even as an unknown spirit possesses her body and passes on information to her guards. On a hunch, she, Adridne, and Chronicler Steena investigate the stories of the Amaris and discover an ancient legend detailing the creation and concealment of the Spear of Ajax, a weapon crafted in an alternate universe that can destroy halflings. After their arrival (and a skirmish with Deimos), Stiaye and her group learn the legend as well, but another piece of knowledge is imparted from them: If Nuju does not regain his Shadow before long, he will fall comatose and be unable to destroy his own halfling. The night following Stiaye's return home, she, her friends, and Stara journey to Notus -- the supposed hiding place of the Spear -- and make their way to the Cavern of Souls. There, Stara is reunited with the spirits of her desceased friends and teammates, the Toa Rohaya, who are the rulers of the Cavern. They all descend below (Amphitrite being attacked by a group of Dark Ones on the way), and Aeolus manages to pass Ajax's test and obtain the legendary weapon. Two days later, the group attack Enyo, Deimos' base of operations. During an attempt by Stara, Stiaye, and Amphitrite to free Nuju, the halfling gains a dark influence over the two Toa and displays strange tendancies towards Stara. A particularly offensive gesture angers Stiaye enough to break free of his control and fling him outside the fortress, making the battle be joined outside with Aeolus and Japoro. During the fight, Stara removes Nuju from the progenitor rack and attempts to revive him, but he has fallen comatose: only the reunion of his Light and Shadow can revive him. At the climax, Deimos manages to poison Aeolus, Amphitrite, and Japoro with his weapons, but Stiaye recovers the Spear of Ajax before he can lay hands on it. The moment she touches it, a power bond forms between her and the weapon, and she uses it to destroy Deimos. Afterward, she heals her friends, and they agree to return to Notus to find out why Stiaye was able to use the Spear without passing Ajax's test. Meanwhile, Stara and Nuju are reunited in the fortress when Nuju's Shadow returns to him. He is initially wary of Stara, thinking it might be another dream, but she convinces him otherwise by unknown means. About a day later, Stiaye returns to Notus with Aeolus, Nuju, and Stara and speaks to Ajax, who confirms that she is the destined bearer of his weapon, due to the lightning mark on her mask. With her acception of the Spear, the curse laid upon Notus' spirits is broken and they vanish, with Kronus giving the two Turaga charms that have unknown functions, with equally mysterious directions. The day after, Amphitrite and Japoro are filled in on what happened, and all four Toa prepare for their next adventure. Characters Canon *Toa/Turaga Marhi (mentioned only) *Toa/Turaga Matau, Vakama, and Nuju *Turaga Dume *Toa Lhikan and Nidiki (not mentioned by name) Fan-Created Major *Stiaye *Stara *Amphitrite *Japoro *Aeolus *Deimos *Kronus Minor *Hecate *Tageria *Ajax *Cascata *Audra *Toa Rohaya *Toa of Shi-Nui *Other spirits of Notus *Members of Xi-Koro Locations *Shi-Nui *Amari Islands *Rohaya *Metru Nui Trivia *Inferna initially wasn't planning on creating a sequel to Heroes and Halflings, but an idea suggested by the BZPower member Akaku -- Master of Flight helped inspire a long sequel Category:Epics